


Flowers for Your Boyfriend

by rc1788



Series: Thunderhearts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WinterFalcon - Freeform, it's just fluff that is saturated in sap, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/pseuds/rc1788
Summary: Bucky buys pretty flowers for his pretty boyfriend Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A really long time ago I saw a post on tumblr about buying flowers for your boyfriend and how it's such a sweet gesture and boys love flowers, so... this happened.

On a street corner in Brooklyn, there’s a flower shop that catches Bucky’s eye. There’s nothing special or different about it except that on a gloomy November day, it’s the brightest thing on the street. Bucky’s feet carry him over to the display of bouquets--he doesn’t know what all the flowers are called, but the purples and yellows and pinks and different shapes and sizes mesmerize him for a full minute.

Flowers, to him, used to mean sickness and hospitals, funerals and death. He never had a reason, or the money, to buy flowers at the end of his old life, except for Sarah Rogers’ funeral. Bucky inhales sharply and reaches out for one of the bouquets. This is his new life, and there’s flowers in Brooklyn in November.

“You wanna meet up for coffee?” Bucky’s on his phone, pacing a short length of sidewalk, feeling his cheeks getting red. He laughs hesitantly into the phone. “Yeah, sure. See you in a few.”

This is stupid, he chides himself as he waits outside the coffee shop. He’s got at least ten minutes to talk himself out of it, but instead he paces and occasionally admires the bouquet of flowers in his hand, until suddenly Sam Wilson is practically bumping into him.

“Hey, Barnes,” says Sam, steadying Bucky by the shoulders, and a smirk playing at his lips. “Are you asking me to prom?”

Bucky’s lips purse and he thrusts the bouquet at Sam. “No!”

Sam catches the bouquet and snatches Bucky by the arm as he tries to turn around and leave. He pulls Bucky back to him, spinning him around so they were facing each other, and Sam presses a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

A feeling like something’s crawling up the back of his neck distracts Bucky only for an instant--he knows his outburst drew the attention of a few onlookers, and he’d never kissed Sam in public before--but all he has to do is look into Sam’s gentle eyes and the twinge of anxiety disappears. He knows he’s blushing like crazy but he smiles anyway.

“I wanted to get you flowers,” he tells Sam.

“Flowers for your boyfriend?” Sam laughs and they both start walking, Sam’s arm securely around Bucky’s shoulders and holding him tight. “There’s that old school charm I’ve been waiting for.”

“I’m always charming,” Bucky mumbles.

“Uh-huh. Like a bull in a china shop. But I’ve heard stories. You were a regular Paul Newman.”

“Who?”

“Ah, shit, nevermind, man.”


End file.
